Kurrosk
|creator = GoldenDragonIlo|habitats = Verdant Hills, Marshlands, Flooded Forest, Everwood, Jurassic Frontier, Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Guiding Lands, Misty Empire, Rebirth Grotto|move = Nut Cracker|ailments = (G-Rank)}} Kurrosk are Fanged Beasts better known for getting their otherwise unnatural abilities from seeds and nuts, and even during a hunt they will actively seek out sources of food. They are also able to glide short distances. Physiology Kurrosk resembles much like real life squirrels. Albeit much larger, they have a monotone dusty grey coat of fur with a white belly, elongated black claws, sharpened front teeth and some tufts of fur sticking up, especially around its ears, back and hindlimbs. Its tail is especially fluffy. It also has a flap of skin between its arms, legs and tail, which enables the beast's ability to glide. On a side note, Kurrosk lacks an underfur layer. Behaviour Kurrosk are very protective of their source of food, and are especially aggressive to other Kurrosks. When not fighting, they will patrol their relatively small territory for anything that it thinks may come to steal its food. When idle, traversing or fleeing, it will walk on all fours, while if it's provoked or feeding, it will stand on two. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Kurrosk sit quite low, despite their aggression. Few small predators are able to take it down, but far larger ones will quickly make a snack out of a Kurrosk. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Kurrosk will attack fellow Kurrosks and other animals smaller than it if they dare intrude near its food stash. However, they will try hide if extremely powerful monsters are nearby, such as Rajang or Elder Dragons. Tracks Kurrosk mark their territory using Pungent Urine, which is a sign that you're close to its food stash. On their way back from foraging, they may drop Half-eaten Nuts. Specific Locale Interactions Kurrosk are sly opportunists. If there are climbable walls in the area, then it may scurry up them, either to get away from threats, move elsewhere or to prepare for an attack. If there is also a spot to gather nuts and seeds, then Kurrosk will use it against hunters and throw their contents at them. Special Behaviours Kurrosk has no special behaviours to note. Cutscenes WIP Abilities Like most Fanged Beasts, Kurrosk lack elemental properties. However, in Kurrosk's case, it can alter/bolster itself by eating certain seeds and nuts. This gives Kurrosk access to ailments nobody would believe it had, and uses them rightly so. However, over-usage will cause a negative effect on Kurrosk, and the seed or nut that it uses to inflict a certain ailment may inflict itself instead. * Swipe - Kurrosk simply swings its forearm. This knocks hunters down and does minimal damage. * Stomp - Kurrosk does a heavy stomp similarly to Arzuros, Lagombi and Volvidon, getting it back on all fours. Knocks hunters down and does minimal damage. * Pounce - Kurrosk will let out an aggressive cry before going to pounce on its target. This is a pinning move. ** Gnaw - Kurrosk will pick up its target and stand on its hind legs, and proceed to gnaw at it. Each bite does small damage, but if left long enough, Kurrosk will throw the target aimlessly. Incredibly easy to escape, even without Dung Bombs or Pods. * Tail Whip - Kurrosk can do this in two ways. One is when it turns around and swings its tail, the other is it simply swishing its tail without moving itself. Doesn't do damage, but it can stop hunters from doing their current action. * Gliding Ram - Kurrosk will jump and spread its flap of skin out, slowing its fall. During this, it will glide headlong at its target. Throws hunters away and does semi-moderate damage. * Nut Cracker - Kurrosk will grab a random nut or seed, and will proceed to break it open and eat its contents. Depending on what it eats, it gains different effects. This can be cancelled by using a slinger on the nut/seed it is holding. ** Might Seed - Increases Kurrosk's physical attack, signified by Kurrosk gaining slightly more muscle mass. ** Adamant Seed - Increases Kurrosk's resistance to physical blows. Signified by its fur becoming more matted. ** Scatternut - After consumption of this, Kurrosk will spit, creating shrapnel in front of it. May inflict Stun. ** Poisonseed - After eating this, Kurrosk will spit at short-range. Those unlucky enough to be in front of it will be Poisoned. If it uses this too much, Kurrosk will instead poison itself. ** Narcoseed - After eating this, Kurrosk will spit at short-range. Those unlucky enough to be in front of it will be afflicted with Sleep. If it uses this too much, Kurrosk will itself fall asleep instead. ** Tirenut - G-Rank only. After eating this, Kurrosk will spit at short-range. Those unlucky enough to be in front of it will be afflicted with Fatigue. If it uses this too much, it will instantly enter its tired state. If it is already in such, the length of time it stays tired will be extended. Rage and Tired States Rage State Kurrosk moves much faster and will sometimes harass a single target. It doesn't stay in this for long. Tired State Kurrosk is much slower with attacking, and will fail to spit if consuming nuts or seeds. It will also fall over if it uses Gliding Ram. Mounts Hunters mount the Kurrosk's back. It shakes itself like an Arzuros would. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy WIP Habitat Range Kurrosk usually inhabits temperate environments, where they can find a big variety of food to stash in its territory. Strangely, recent studies say that, despite being first sighted in the Old World, originated from the New World. Ecological Niche Not very high ranking when it comes to the food chain. Although they can fight off a pack of Jaggi on their own quite easily, they would not be able to fight high-level wyverns and survive. Biological Adaptations Camouflage is not a Kurrosk's strong point, but its intelligence is enough to carry it through potential hunts. Sharp fangs for breaking open nuts, long claws for getting in tight spaces where it cannot fit its whole body, and a membrane for gliding. Their excessive amount of fur also helps them retain heat. Behaviour Kurrosk each have their own small territory, where they stash their food in constant preparation for hibernation. Although Kurrosk territories rarely overlap, even outside they can get into fights over food. These skirmishes are what are driving the red Garrosk to extinction, if they haven't gone extinct already. Some Kurrosks even steal from rivalling territories. During the spring, male Kurrosks will begin to seek out a single female. They do not mate for life, however, and the female is constantly challenged with feeding the young. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken. * Its claws can be broken. * Its tail can be broken. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters With Kurrosk Kurrosk will always get into fights with each other if two are in the same area. In spite of this, they do not have a turf war. Carves Low-Rank Interactions with Unique Statuses Kurrosk can be Frenzied and Hyper, but due to its absence in the New World, it cannot attain the Tempered State. Frenzy Kurrosk's bite, claw and spitting attacks will inflict the Frenzy. It will also be able to use Gliding Ram without fail, even if it is tired. Hyper Kurrosk's body and individual forelimbs can be empowered. Its tail cannot be empowered despite being able to use its tail for an 'attack'. Notes * Kurrosk is based the Eastern grey squirrel. * Credit to FireBall13 for the name. Trivia * Kurrosk was initially going to have the Thunder element and use it via static electricity, but was redesigned due to its colouration, abilities and concept being too similar to Tobi-Kadachi. * Kurrosk's later inclusion to New World areas (26/01/2020) and now being claimed to originate there was made to reference the fact that real-life grey squirrels are considered an invasive species that came from North America. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo